


simple and clean

by redwolves



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Bath Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwolves/pseuds/redwolves
Summary: No actual bathing is accomplished, not that either of them were planning on it.





	simple and clean

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna make this smuttier but i couldn't quite work out the logistics or sense of using a leather dildo in a bath so i stuck with something more simple lol

Síora’s fingers follow the edge of the wooden tub, hot water freshly poured in where it sits in front of the fireplace.

“This is it?” She peers down at her reflection in the water, her skin warming from the gentle rise of its steam. “It’s a little like a hot spring.”

A hand settles between her shoulder blades, followed by a gentle kiss to the back of her neck, making her warm from the inside out.

“Would you like to try?” 

She turns around to face Iseult and, as expected, finds mischief twinkling bright in her green eyes. The flames from the fireplace cast a warm glow on her bronze brown skin, more of it revealed now that she’s taken her coat off, leaving her in nothing but a linen shirt.

Síora’s eyes trail down to Iseult’s chest, the first few buttons of her garment undone as if to intentionally tease at the curve of her breasts. 

When her gaze returns to Iseult’s eyes she finds the mischief gone, replaced by something smoldering, like embers waiting to turn into flame.

“I would,” Síora replies, reaching out with her hand to carefully brush a stray lock of dark hair behind Iseult’s ear.

Iseult catches her fingers just as she pulls her hand away again. “Help me undress?”

Síora smiles lightly, extracting her hand and hooking two fingers underneath Iseult’s belt instead to pull her towards her with a tug, Iseult grabbing at her shoulders to steady herself as the length of her body presses against Síora’s.

“Is undressing the only thing you have in mind?” Síora murmurs against Iseult’s lips and Iseult smirks, her arms circling around her in response.

She places her hands on Síora’s lower back, fingers roaming down to her rear to give a firm and appreciative squeeze.

Síora startles slightly, a soft hum high in her throat as her heart beats faster in anticipation for whatever Iseult seems to be hungering for today. She leans in, biting gently at Iseult’s lower lip, but when Iseult tries to kiss her she leans away, a finger over Iseult’s mouth.

“Clothes,” she scolds Iseult, who arches her brows. “Stay still.”

Iseult does as she’s told, seeming to have accepted her challenge, though Síora wonders how long that’ll last considering what she has planned.

For every button of her shirt she pops open, she places a kiss on Iseult’s chest, starting from the base of her throat down toward her chest. Iseult’s fingers brush through her hair at her first kiss, a deep sigh as Síora’s lips trail lower, then a sharp intake of breath when Síora licks the skin between her breasts and Iseult finally slips her shirt off, letting it drop to the floor.

Síora goes lower still, down to Iseult’s abdomen, smiling at the way her stomach jumps when she kisses her right below her bellybutton and gets to her belt.

Here Iseult’s hands are hurried, almost clumsy as she struggles a moment with the belt before finally managing to take it off, all but ripping her trousers open and quickly shoving them down together with her underwear.

“So impatient!” Síora laughs, hands fitting around the pretty curves of Iseult’s now bare hips, pressing her lips right above the edge of soft, dark hair while peering up at her with a playful look. “Are we in a hurry, minundhanem?”

“Síora,” Iseult all but groans, too needy to be a command as she bites her lower lip and Síora has to remind herself that she’ll have plenty of time to kiss her and it is more important to savor her, even if she would love nothing more than to give Iseult what she wants. 

Síora rises back to her feet, allowing herself the moment to admire her beloved’s body and no matter how many times she’s explored it, mapped it out with her fingers and her mouth both, Iseult still looks so breathtakingly beautiful.

“Are you going to stare at me all night, or join me in the bath?” Iseult teases, leaning back against the edge of the wooden tub with a cheeky smile on her face, nonchalantly drifting her hand through the water.

With an invitation like that, Síora could never refuse.

She makes short work of undressing, very aware of the way Iseult watches her, gaze darkening with every piece of garment Síora removes from her body.

When she is finally bare, clothes scattered around her feet in disarray, Iseult stretches out her arms to her and Síora falls into her embrace without inhibition. The heat from the fireplace and the steam from the bath intensify the warmth shared between their lips, between their bodies as their hands roam over each other’s skin, wanting and needing to touch more.

Iseult always makes Síora feel so insatiable.

“Come,” Iseult whispers after a final kiss, helping her into the bath.

The water is pleasantly hot where they settle, Iseult’s back against the wood and Síora seated between her legs, her back to Iseult.

Iseult does not even bother with the pretense of getting clean, wrapping an arm around Síora and pulling her back to lean against her chest. Her mouth keeps busy on Síora’s skin, biting at her neck as her hand slips between Síora’s thighs.

“_Oh_.” Síora sighs at the first touch of Iseult’s fingers on her clit, leaning her head back against Iseult who holds her through it, kisses her shoulder as she makes Síora writhe in pleasure.

It makes the heat almost unbearable in the best way; she breathes it in with every gasp, every moan as Iseult’s fingers work her over, heart pounding and throbbing between her legs as Síora spreads them wider and closes her eyes.

Iseult’s other hand, having been simply holding her before, moves up her stomach to cup one of her breasts, palming it and massaging it as her lips suck a bruise into Síora’s neck and Síora grabs at the edge of the tub with a groan, clings to it as she feels the heat coiling inside of her with anticipation.

She knows Síora so well, knows her body intimately. They’ve spent so many nights exploring each other, yet she never gets used to the way Iseult makes her feel, whether she’s using her fingers to flick her clit or uses her tongue, or slips her fingers inside, and other times– on longer nights–where she’ll use toys instead. 

Síora has returned the pleasure many times over, delights in it especially when she can make Iseult moan to the point where her voice breaks, but sometimes being held by her like this feels so good, so satisfying that she wants nothing more than just this.

And besides, she doesn’t mind being the one crying out in pleasure, not when she knows Iseult loves it as much as she does. 

“You make such pretty sounds, my love,” Iseult whispers into her ear, biting at the edge of the shell. “Are you going to come for me?”

“_Yes_,” Síora gasps out, could not stop it now even if she wanted to. “Yes, I’m—”

She felt it coming and yet it still takes her by surprise, shuddering up her core to make her entire body tremble, waves of it that seem to go on endlessly as Iseult holds her through her orgasm, whispering sweet praises until Síora goes limp in her arms, breathless and spent.

Síora doesn’t know how long they’ve been in the bath when she can be bothered to move again, blinking back to awareness and slowly sitting up, Iseult letting go to let her do so.

“I almost thought you’d fallen asleep,” Iseult says, sounding amused, and Síora turns a little in the bath to look at her where she reclines back with complete nonchalance.

“Mmm, I do feel rather sleepy,” Síora mutters, thinking that the hot bath certainly didn’t help with that. “What about you?”

Iseult tilts her head slightly. “What about me?”

“Will you let me take care of you?” Síora asks, placing her hand on Iseult’s knee where it rises above the water.

To her surprise and confusion, Iseult laughs before she leans in with a sly smile, gently gripping Síora’s chin between thumb and index finger to whisper against her lips.

“Who said I was done with you?”


End file.
